1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a control program and a communication system.
2. Related Art
An SSO (Single Sign-On) system in which once accepted for an authentication, a user can use all other functions which the authentication permits has been proposed.
When a network system is operated in a school, organization, or the like, in order to increase a security, a proxy server that performs a connection to the external network substitute for computers in the internal network is installed at a boundary between the internal network and the external network (for example, the Internet). This proxy server is used when connecting from the internal network to the server in the external network, and may be called as a forward proxy.
Contrary to the forward proxy that relays a connection from the internal network to the external network, a reverse proxy relays a connection from the external network to the internal network. Additionally, the reverse proxy is used not limited to connect from the external network to the internal network, and it is also often used within the same network.